Great Eternal Light
History The Great Eternal Light ( '''often referred as '''The Light, The Great Eye,' '''or '''Eternal Light '''was a cosmic source of impossibly intense light, presumably exist in the exact center of the universe. It radiated an enigmatic energy, which created the first living beings and eventually led the creation of first habitable planets. This radiation also mutated the livings in a way to let them modify and use the light itself with their pure intelligence. Manipulative ability given by the light caused them to uplift as intelligent beings, and as first magic users. The light It shed was so intense, inhabitants of closest planets eventually evolved as blind races. Using the great intelligence given by Eternal Light, they learned to use their brainwaves to "see", which granted them even greater sight then primitive ways of sight. Inhabitants of these planets later called themselves Children of Light, and worshipped to Great Eternal Light, sometimes even with high zealotry (Follower of this belief later called themselves Devoters of The Light). In time, they grew into greatest empire of universe and eventually conquered most of their home galaxy. War for The Light During the times of empire's peak, scientists among Children of Light discovered that The Light's reach was even further than their own galaxy and was able to give its wisdom whole universe. After this discovery, people started to fear they'd encounter another intelligent space empire, and eventually go to war with them. Some even developed intense feeling of arrogance and jealousness, claimed this power shouldn't be shared to any other races. In time majority of galaxy, almost hysterically, is convinced that further radiating of The Light would only causes more and more conflict. Ironically enough, even this thinking itself caused a conflict between Followers of The Light and The Empire. Early Times of War A small clash between these two groups grew into a terrible war named War for The Light. while magicians of The Light defended their source of power, The Empire's technologically advanced army tried to destroy The Light belief once and for all. War lasted hundreds of years. Since both sides failed to emerge victorious, The Empire is fallen from its former power and rebellions started across the galaxy. To end this war at all cost, Emperor of Galaxy came up with a risky plan: To destroy The Light itself. He ordered best scientists of galaxy to find a way to achieve this plan. After years of research, they found a way to do this. Eternal Darkness Plan Destroying the Great Eternal Light needed immersive knowledge about nature of The Light, which even The Empire lacked greatly. As the research begun, Followers of The Light learned about it and continued their campaign even with greater determination and bloodshed. Since empire was in brink of defeat, Emperor ordered the scientists be faster. This pressure caused them to find a solution without researching its consequences further. They all agreed a gravitational strike in center of The Light would cause it to implode and dim out eventually. To amplify its effect, they used closest planets to the Light as an amplifier. After roughly 20 years of engineering, The Empire's Eternal Darkness Plan was ready to launch. Yet one of the scientists, Qu'tahli, thought this attempt could end with a disaster. He warned the emperor about his concerns but he didn't weigh Qu'tahli's words even a bit. Since he was sure about that the plan would fail and it might even cause the end of entire galaxy, he insisted to end this project. As in result, he was fired and banished from the empire's capitol. Understanding Empire's situation is hopeless, he ran away from the galaxy with two of his friends and many families who followed him. Finally, Empire's forces launched the plan. As their gravitation device used many planets as amplifier, they're destroyed one by one and their unleashed energy hit to The Light's heart with a massive force. Just like Qu'tahli expected, this caused a chain reaction and eventually led a cosmic scale explosion. This explosion destroyed at least twenty percent of the galaxy, but that was just a beginning. Exceeding even Qu'tahli's expectations, this explosions swiftly turned into supermassive black hole and began to pull everything inside. not just the galaxy, but whole universe slowly begun to be pulled inside. Consequences were catasthropic for the life itself. With a simply act, Emperor didn't just destroyed his all empire, but also doomed the time and space itself to annihilation. Aftermath From the trillions of citizens of Children of Light Empire, only few dozens who are led by Qu'tahli survived. They all felt the annihilation of their people due telephatic link, and they also felt the fact how that explosion doomed whole universe. Yet they were still hopeful about the future. Qu'tahli knew, with enough magical energy, they could send a solar system in a stasis for one time. So they began searching for a new planet which they can call 'home'. Assuming this new goal as a beacon of hope, all survivors took oath to accomplish this new mission at all costs and given themselves a new name: Jintagha, which means ''Bearer of hope in a long-lost ancient language. The Great Eternal Light, after this incident, named as The Great Darkness. Jintagha also left any kind of faith behind them.